Phineas has some fun
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Phineas has some fun


Candace

One day Phineas decide enough was enough after Candace tried to busted Phineas and Ferb again and failed again Phineas stormed up to his sister's room. What do you want Phineas? Phineas walked over to Candace took her phone threw it on the floor. Hey what the hell Phineas? Phineas grabbed her tits and Candace slapped his hands away. Phineas then pinned Candace on her bed and he pulled down his shorts and underpants and Candace got a good view of her brother's cock. What are you doing Phineas? Shut up and suck me cock.

No she said trying to fight him of but he was much stronger then when he was young. Phineas forced her head forward into position but she wont suck so he blocked her nose holes. Candace soon relished she had to open her mouth and be forced to suck her brothers cock or die from lack of oxygen. As soon as Candace open her mouth Phineas trusted he cock in and her moved it back and forward until he came as he pulled his cock out of her mouth he blocked her mouth with his hand. Swallow sis so we can continue.

She had no other choose so she swallowed the cum Phineas moved his hand away. Phineas then started filling her tits again before Candace could try and stop it Phineas slapped her. Your tits are my play thing until i say so. Phineas pulled Candace's shirt off and removed her bra two. Phineas resumed filling and squeezing Candace's tits for a while before removing her skirt and panties. Please Phineas don't i'm your sister. He trusted his cock into her pussy and said from now on your my bitch.

Candace was in tears as Phineas fucked her until he came inside her pussy and did it again and again until Candace gave up. Phineas came inside her 7 more time before stopping and he then said. Be a good bitch and put your clothes back on but not your bra or panties never wear them again or any of your bra's or you panties Candace nodded in agreement. Phineas left her room for a few seconds before returning with a marker and wrote above Candace's pussy property of Phineas Flynn.

Oh bitch just so you know this is a special permanent marker me and Ferb make that will never come of your mine forever. Phineas left Candace room and said to him self should i me my Mom my next bitch or maybe Isabella

Linda

A few days after making Candace his bitch Phineas next target bitch was Linda his mother. Linda was in the kitchen washing dishes while Phineas was watching her. Look at that ass my mom will be the perfect bitch Phineas thought. Phineas was also planing how to fuck his mother while watching her. Linda dropped a spoon and bent down to pick it up and Phineas ran over and started groping his mother. Linda wanted to be mad but it felt so gut she couldn't help her self. Phineas took off his mother's shirt and bra and then continued to grope her tits.

Phineas slid he's left hand down and stated fingering Linda's pussy which was already soaking wet. Phineas then said surrender mom and become my permanent bitch just like Candace. She replied by saying oh god yes. She then turned and faced her son/master fuck me nice and hard. Phineas pulled down her pants and panties and then pulled down his shorts to revile he had no underwear on. Oh my Phineas you become so big. Linda said. he laid he down and said wait until I go inside your pussy.

He trust he's cock into her pussy and fucked her good until he came inside her and did it again and again just like with Candace but as soon as her fuck and cum in her 6 or 7 more times he fuck her in the ass and came several times he pulled out his cock and said good job bitch. Linda then started suck Phineas cock. As long as your sucking my cock would you hand me the marker in my left pocket. So Linda handed him the marker and he wrote the same thing as above Candace's pussy Property of Phineas Flynn.

Phineas came inside Linda's mouth and then she swallowed and he said to he never wear or any of your bra's or you panties again. Oh and bitch make my favorite for dinner tonight. Ok. Oh bitch just so you know this is a special permanent marker me and Ferb make that will never come of your mine forever. Ok master. Now Phineas was thinking who to make his bitch next.

Stacy and Ginger

After making his mother his bitch Phineas decided to get not one but two new bitches in Stacy and Ginger. Phineas took Candace's phone and sent a text Stacy that read Hey Stac come over and we will hang out and bring Ginger two. Stacy replied back after about 17 mins with ok we will be there in about 5 mins. When Stacy and Ginger got to the house they each got a glass of water from Linda. After they drank the water they headed upstairs. When they got to the top of the stairs they collapsed.

Phineas came to bring both girls into his room. Once he got them on the bed he stripped them both naked. Phineas then wrote above Stacy pussy and above ginger's pussy Property of Phineas Flynn. Phineas pulled down his shorts and trusted his cock into Stacy's pussy. As Phineas was about to cum Stacy stated to walk up but as she woke up she relished she was being raped. She tried to stop Phineas but he came inside her. Phineas you asshole you have ruined my life. No I have made your life better because now your one of my bitches.

Stacy looked and saw what was wrote above her pussy and she said I guess I have no other choice but to be your bitch. Phineas smiled and then started fucking Ginger's pussy and he ordered Stacy to kiss ginger while he fuck her. The kiss woke Ginger up in time to feel Phineas cum inside her. Stacy What The Fuck is going on? Phineas has raped us and marked us with a permanent marker to make us his bitches. The two sisters hugged but were interrupted by Phineas telling them to suck his cock.

As Ginger and Stacy were sucking his cock Phineas had time to think who his next bitch would be.

Vanessa

Phineas was thinking who his next bitch he looked at Candace who was sucking his cock. Hey bitch stop for a sec I want to talk to you. Candace stopped sucking and replied yes master. Do you know that Vanessa chick well. No Master I don't. Damn I was hoping to make her my next bitch. Well I could go see if I can fined her for you. Ok but finish sucking my cock first. After that Candace went out and was gone for about 3 hours came back and said to well I found her she will be over tomorrow I told her Ferb wanted to hang out with her.

So the next day Vanessa arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher House. She saw a note saying I'm upstairs come up. Vanessa walked into the house and Linda walked over to her and said you must be Vanessa Ferb's room is upstairs go right and it is the second door on the left. As Vanessa was just heading up Linda said do you want something to drink? No thank you Vanessa said then she went upstairs and went into Phineas and Ferb's room. the room was very dark and Vanessa couldn't see anything next thing she notice was the door closed and was locked by someone.

Vanessa felt someone grab her tits and start to grope her. Get off me Ferb it that you? She wasn't answered just contently groped then Vanessa felt a hand go down under her pants and panties fingers going in and out of her pussy. Please stop she begged. Surrender and be my bitch forever. Vanessa shook her head and said no and she then relished her shirt was pulled up. Vanessa then felt another finger go into her pussy and she the said again please stop. Surrender and be my bitch forever was the reply again.

Vanessa reluctantly said yes ok I surrender, Then Phineas got up and turned on the light and saw him he stripped off Vanessa's clothes and pulled down his shorts and started fucking her in her pussy until he came inside her. Then Phineas got his marked and left his mark Property of Phineas Flynn above Vanessa's pussy. Phineas then started fucking Vanessa again all the while thinking who his next bitch would be.

Isabella

Phineas was waiting one day for his friend Isabella who was coming back after a month of visiting family. Isabella walked into the backyard and said Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'? he got up ran over hugged Isabella and spun her around and put up against the tree. Wow Phineas what has got in to you. I just missed you so much hermoso. Oh my Phineas. Isabella Te quiero tanto. Phineas I love you two bésame. The two kissed and kissed again. Phineas i want you to fuck me here and now she said lying down on the grass.

Phineas smiled and removed his clothes and Isabella' clothes as well. Phineas started fucking Isabella in her pussy and she started saying faster. After a few moments Phineas said Isabella's I'm Cumming. Cum inside me Phineas. He came inside her pussy and then said Isabella I want us to be together forever. I do two Phineas. Then will you marry me Izzy. Yes Yes i will Phineas. They kissed again and as they were kissing Phineas thought to him self instead of a new bitch soon he will have a wife and some kids two.

Notes  
i have some words in this story that are Spanish i thought it would be a nice touch  
hermoso means beautiful  
Te quiero tanto means I love you  
bésame means kiss me


End file.
